The Exchanged Students
by musicluver99.8
Summary: A story about 6 girls meddling with things they should not... like science... and landing in the POM universum. Authors: Wp, Karenkook, Evulness, Crazyone, ml99.8, and RemainMe. Penguins/Lemurs x OCs...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey this is ml99.8 following the end of Marlene Q&A show we decided to make a collab story so here it is this chapter is Written by AlwaysRemainMe or Fey! ^^**

Dustlake High.

Learning and education is what takes place in a school. The kids of Dusty High, as they call their High School, would disagree. At the break of this new school day, almost none of the 540 kids milling in the huge school yard cared much about learning. Many of them hung around in large groups called cliques, the girls wearing high heels and mini-skirts, the guys the newest jacket trend. Some kids walked around in a lonely fashion, their faces set with gloom. Although their greatest wish is to be one of the "populars", fate has chosen them to be at the end of the High School food chain. As for the rest of the students? These were your average kids, the ones who do their homework, the ones to stay out of fights, the ones who have never done anything real bad. All of Dusty High's students would agree: school is where you're supposed to stay and hang out with your friends, so that one day you can fit into the grown-up's food chain.

I never cared about all that junk. Hey, haven't introduced myself yet, huh? My name is Fey Thurner and I go to the 9L, even though I'm supposed to go to 10th grade. That's a long story and my mom always told me not to scare people with how much I talk, so I won't. I have a different story to tell you, one about friendship, humor, and romance. One about not giving up. One about becoming radical, different and crazy. Wow, this are my three favorite words combined in a sentence! Well, anyway, I guess I should start with the story...

A group of 4 girls made their way through the crowds, giggling and chatting. They seemed like best friends, and they were. Right now these girls were heading toward the inside of the huge school, toward a big bulletin board, in front of which a large group had already gathered.

The girls stood at the sides, not sure if they could break through.

"Oh, for heaven's sake," One of them shouted loudly. The others hushed her, but the girl had already decided to see the bulletin board before the day ended, so she pushed and elbowed her way through the crowd.

The girl had thick, wavy, dark brown hair, cut into a long bob, which ended above her shoulder. Her skin color was olive and her eyes dark brown. She was average sized, yet shorter than most people, and slim. The girl was wearing blue jeans, a white cotton tank top that clung a little to her body and a long necklace with F's on it. Over her tank-top, she was wearing a deep blue cardigan that went a little over her hips. The sleeves were pushed up, revealing several black hair bands... last time, the girl counted, there was 9 or so...

"Excuse me, coming through!" she called cheerfully and pushed someone to the side, who hadn't moved. "Damn people," she added.

"Gosh, Fey, I told you not to curse," her friend told her, coming behind her.

"I'm sorry, Lizzy, forgot," Fey answered and reached the bulletin board. She quickly scanned the numerous announcements with her eyes. There!

"It's the Physics contest!" chirped Ellie next to Lizzy. They had all entered in it for the first time. Of course, the whole group hoped that they would end up together in a team, although it was only 3 places in a team. The girls were ready to plead with the headmaster, they had already worked out several arguments.

Fey silently looked over the list. A girl with golden blond hair scooted in next to her. Fey liked her instantly and smiled at her. The girl smiled back and looked over the bulletin board.

"YAY! We're in a team!" Melody, the fourth member of the best friends' group, cheered.

"All four?" Ellie asked.

"Nope, uh, Fey, you're not in it."

"Damn!"

"Fey!" Lizzie said again, punching her lightly on the shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Lizzie," Fey apologized, "but you guys are ALWAYS together. It's unfair."

"We can always talk to the headmaster, like we planned, right?" Ellie asked.

Fey shook her head, "Nah, it's fine. You guys go ahead and have fun."

"Alright," the three answered and made their way to their honor's class.

Fey turned back to the bulletin board. Now to find her team... there!

Science Fair Teams:

Team #5: Alex Rose White 9B Fey Thurner 9L Eva Devul 9M

Fey groaned. She knew Eva a little bit, she was very hyper, always saying the randomest things. So she heard. Eva Devul went to the 9M, a parallel class to hers, but Fey had heard several things about her.

Such as the scene with the Health teacher, Ms. Antmull, an overweight woman who liked to talk about how to change the world...

Ms. Antmull: How would you like to change the world, Eva?  
>Eva: Uhhh...<br>Ms. Antmull: You can say anything, dear, anything.  
>Eva: Uhhh, waffles?<p>

Fey shook her head and glanced at the remaining teams.

There was Team #2, Ellie Freshton, Lizzie Kangiski, and Melody Armor. Otherwise, the teams mainly consisted of geeks, people who claimed to be smarter than everyone else, but forgot to brush their hair in the morning.

Wait! Fey looked again. She couldn't believe her eyes. Caylee? Caylee McNaughton joined the Physics contest? Caylee McNaugton was the school's all physco, who played videogames in her freetime, constantely talks about explosions and violence, and if anything didn't interest her, Caylee would sit back and not do it. She was in the 9M with Eva.

Fey shook her head and moved through the crowd to a little more space. The Physics contest was taking place in the afternoon at 4 pm, how could the overseers possibly make this work?

4 pm, outside the school, in the soccer field. The helpers have done a great job setting up 7 tables for each team. They also decorated the place with a few banners, banches for the audience to sit on and a small podium for the announcer. There were two tables, where three moms sold snacks, such as cookies, sandwiches, and drinks.

Nothing is free more these days, Caylee noted to herself, her brown eyes taking in every detail of the scene. Her father had asked to join in this nonsense, otherwise she would have never gone to a school contest. That would be as likely as her wearing a pink My Little Pony shirt and a bow for her hair.

Caylee played with her hair absentmindedly. She had brown very short hair, that was normally flipped out to sides. Her eyes were brown and her skin tanned. Caylee was more shortish. She wears sweatpants of any kinda and a shirt with something written on it.

The girl watched as her two team members came in. They had already made acquaintances with each other and made a little small talk. Caylee would be the outsider once again. Too firetrucking bad!

The two finally came up to her, grinning in excitement.

"Hey, I'm Ann," the taller girl introduced herself. She had golden blond hair and blue eyes. Her blue shirt contrasted beautifully against her bare arms, a grey sweater was tied around her waist. Topping it all off, Ann wore black boots and blue jeans, her smile illuminating her whole face.

"Aren't you so excited to take part of the Physics contest?" she asked happily and her eyes took on a dreamy look.

"Totally," Caylee said sarcastically and turned to the second girl, "and what's your name?"

"Karen," the girl answered, her eyes watching Caylee steadily. She was wearing a Jean skirt, a magenta striped open shirt over a soft pink shirt, and a gold necklace with two golden hoop earrings. Karen's almost black hair was pulled back into a ponytail. Caylee noticed a streak of blond hair peeking out in her hair, but Karen shoved it back into place with her hand. She had tan skin, dark brown eyes, and freckles on her cheeks.

"Yeah, I'm Caylee." Caylee busied herself, watching a group of chattering girls walk in. She classified them as girly girls, these types who wouldn't touch mud for anything.

Fey hugged her friends and started off to her own table. She would just set her stuff there and then go get a snack or something from the two tables lined with food.

Think, Fey, think, she told herself. Eat the right thing, after all, you do want to win this contest, right? She set her stuff on the table top and took her wallet out of her bag she had slung over one shoulder.

Suddenly she felt something touch her foot. When Fey bend down to see what happened, she saw a girl underneath the table, watching a ladybug.

"Uhm... who are you?" Fey asked and sat down next to the girl.

"I'm Eva, you?"

Ahhh, Eva...  
>"Fey."<p>

Eva had dark brown hair that reached her shoulders and a tanned skin tone. Fey noticed her beautiful dark brown eyes, they sparkled with held back laughter. The girl wore baggy sweatpants, a sweater over a random T-shirt, and a snake ring.

"Nice ring," Fey commented, when Eva hushed her and pointed behind her.

Fey looked over her shoulders and saw a pair of legs standing at the table. She tapped them, grinning back at Eva.

A head appeared, the wavy brown golden hair tumbling down. The girl had sapphire eyes and was wearing short jeans, a white tank top, and a black mini jacket.

"Are you my team and what are you doing under the table?" she asked instantely.

Fey looked at Eva, who grinned and then the two scampered out from underneath the table.

"I'm Alex Rose White, but you guys can just call me Alex," the girl said and reached out her hand to help Eva up.

"I'm Fey Thurner, but you can call me... Fey." Fey answered.

"Eva Devul. Eva," Eva answered.

"I'm going over to buy something to drink. Anyone coming?" Fey asked them.

"Sure," Alex agreed, reaching for her wallet. Eva also got hers out, it was Spongebob-themed, and went along.

"Hmmm, what should I get?" she said, her beautiful eyes lightening up with pleasure.

"Something healthy!" Alex and Fey said at the same time, then looked at each other. They grinned.

"Or you can call me Alex Rose White, if you like," Alex teased.

"Too long," Fey answered cheerfully and reached for a bottle of water. Half a liter only cost 50 cents, plus she could refill it later. The orange juice would only add calories, because it is too concentrated.

At the same time, another hand grabbed the bottle. Fey looked up.

It was Caylee, who had come over with her team, too.

"Hi," Fey said, not letting go.

"Uh, Caylee," a girl with dark brown hair, where a glint of gold was showing in her bangs, said.

"I had it first, Karen," Caylee answered.

"Well, it's not polite in any way to act like that!" Wp stepped next to Fey. "Let go and just take another."

"Why can't SHE just take another? Caylee really did have it first," Ann asked, stepping up as well. Fey recognized the girl from the morning, she was the one who had stood next to her, looking at the bulletin board.

"Gee, just let it go, Caylee," Eva said.

Caylee looked at her in suprise.

"Eva? You're in this team?"

"Yeah," Eva answered. "Stupid overseers who don't know their right from left did that to me. But this team is nice and it's just a bottle of water."

Caylee let go off the water bottle and snatched up another. "Whatever, Eva. You know, this means war. C'mon, guys." She paid for the water and walked back to her table.

Ann turned to Fey. "I didn't really want that to happen, but she DID have it first," she explained.

"I'm sorry, too," Fey said gingerly. "But now we're in war, right?"

Ann grinned, "You betcha!" She turned on her heels, taking Karen with her who had stuck her hands into her pockets.

"What's with them?" Alex asked as she paid for an apple and nuts. She turned Eva around, when she caught her watching the doughnuts hungrily.

"I have NO idea," Fey said, shrugging and giving cash to one of the moms.

Back with the other team, Caylee surprised her team members by thanking them.

"Thanks for standing up to me like that," she said, running her hands through her hair.

"No problem, after all, we're a team, right?" Ann said, smiling. She took out her bag from underneath their table and put the wallet back inside.

Karen nodded and sat herself into one of the chairs.

"Why don't you talk so much, Karen?" Ann asked her.

"I don't know."

"Is it because you might feel left out?" Ann surprised everyone by asking her that.

Karen looked up at her, her eyes growing wide. "Yes," she answered.

"Aww, well, just melt in a bit more, right?" Caylee said, smiling at her. "We need to beat the crap out of THAT team, anyway." She pointed at the other table, where Alex, Wp, and Fey were laughing together.

Ann reached into her bag and brought out a pile of papers. "I have thought alot about what we could do," she began, "and I felt most happy with a sort of atomizer, which will fire a beam of particles into one direction."

"What does it do?" Karen asked warily.

"I don't know, but the effect should prove to be interesting."

"Sounds great," Caylee said, still watching the other team.

The announcer stepped up to the mic on the podium. He cleared his throat nervously and looked at his notes.  
>"Welcome, students and parents of the Dustylake High School East. We are very appreciative of the fact that you have all joined us and admire the way you are sitting so still in your little chairs. I-"<p>

Karen didn't listen anymore to the man's blabbering. It was annoying, the way he kept sweet-talking and not coming to the point. She thought about her dad, instead. He did karate and watched a lot of martial art films. These factors lead her to an interest in fighting. Karen knew Tae Kwon Do, but never had anyone asked her about it. Would she ever REALLY fit in? Karen wish-

"Hey, we'll have to step up on the podium-thing," Caylee jostled her and Karen snapped out of her thoughts.

Karen listened as the announcer read the teams out loud.

"Team #1: Jerry Johnson, Johnny Marksten, and Mark Jerrickal.'

Three boys stepped up, high-fived each other and the announcer, and reached for the mic.

"Hello everyone," Jerry Johnson said. "Our team is called The Dracula's and we will make a Dracula gun."

Caylee rolled her eyes.

"Team #2: Ellie Freshton, Lizzie Kangiski, and Melody Armor."

"WohOoOoOoO!" cheered Fey, standing up and clapping her hands. The girls waved back at her, then Lizzie took the mic.

"Hello everyone," she said. "We are the team LEMF and we'll create a 3d display about-"

On and on it went. Eva was bored. She looked over at Caylee who was looking at her fingernails. Why couldn't the contest just begin?

"Team #5: Alex Rose White, Fey Thurner and Eva Devul."

Alex stepped up on to the podium. She felt all the people stare at her and blushed. Silently, she handed the mic to Fey.

"Uh, hey, guys," Fey said, rubbing her earlobe between her thumb and her second finger. "Uhm, we're the team" she looked at her team mates and shrugged ".. uhm, the team..." she handed the mic over to Eva.

"We're the team Waffles and we will create a waffl-"

"An atom stabilizer," Fey quickly said, then handed the mic over to the announcer.

Team Waffles went to sit down, their faces hot with embarrassment.

Finally, the announcer came to the last team, the Team 7.

Caylee took the microphone and looked for an instant into the downcast faces of Team Waffles.

"We're Team Tacos," she announced and handed the mic on to Ann.

"We will also create an atomizer, a way better one, though," Ann said, her pretty face scrunching up at her stolen idea.

Then Team Taco stepped off the podium and watched expectanctly the announcer.

"And..."

Adrenaline pumping.

"...it's..."

Concentrating.

"...on!"

Pens flying, bags falling to the floor, papers getting scratched on.

Fey stopped her team mates.

"Wait," she said. "We need to think things through!"

Alex got out her laptop.

"Ok," Fey said, "we're building an atom smasher, which, technically speaking, is going to fire a beam of particles into some direction. That should create a type of gas or something, anyway... Alex, can you research the exact procedure? Try it under Michio Kaku..."

"..we'll also need equipment," Ann went on to tell her team. "We'll need foolproof metal, a type of magnetic field..."

"For what?" Karen asked.

"I don't get it," Eva confessed to her team. She watched over their shoulders, as Alex hacked furiously into the keyboard and Fey scribbled things down on her clipboard.

"It's ok," Alex said.

Fey suddenly grinned. "Eva, I have an awesome job for you..."

"...as an spy! What do you think?" Caylee grinned at Karen.

Karen shrugged, "Sure, why not?"

Eva stood up. "Alright then, be right back with a full report."

The announcer walked through the working groups, as did the audience. Everyone peered over shoulders, some confused, many clueless, a few excited.

It really annoyed Karen. Everyone was so... curious... breathing on the contestant's neck with hot stinky breath.

Suddenly Karen felt a sharp pain in her stomach.

Have I been poisoned? she thought in paranoia. No, it's more... it's something else. It's apprehension! Her eyes widened with shock. Something will go wrong!

Karen caught her breath as a sharp, painful jerk went through her body. She dropped to her knees, watching as the people continued to walk past her.

"My guts..." she whispered.

Eva saw Karen kneeling on the floor and ran over.

"Are you ok?"

"No," the girl answered.

"What happened?" Eva asked concernedly.

"I think... I think something bad will happen."

Eva looked around her. Everything seemed perfectly normal to her.

"Maybe you were poisoned or... " Eva trailed off and blushed.

Karen understood her and blushed, too.  
>"No, that's not it. Something weird is going on and my guts are telling me that it could get dangerous..."<p>

Eva helped Karen up and lead her to Team Taco's table.

Suddenly everything exploded.

Fey's hair blew back as the force of the wind slashed her face, she felt the smoke in her eyes, and the hot air. Something was burning and as she looked across to the other team through the smoke and flames, Ann looked up, too.

Their eyes met. Somehow their inventions had caused a big explosion.

But it was not over yet, their inventions started vibrating and glowing.

Everything seemed to move in slow motion and Fey stared at her team comerades. The people around them were screaming, but they were oddly calm.

"What is happening?" Eva said, her eyes big.

Another explosion, but this time, it was more violent, and Fey instinctively held on to the hands of her team. At the other side, Caylee grasped the arms of Ann and Karen, her eyes determined.

The bright explosions hurt Ann's eyes and as they grew more frequent, a white light started shining through.

The light spread, whiteness enveloped the teams holding hands, and suddenly they were alone.

In the light.

The girls looked at each other silently, in confusion. Where were they?

Everything was quiet, just a faint humming sound, brightness enveloped them, but not too bright, there was no floor, yet there was.

"Are we in heaven?" Karen asked, her golden piece of hair falling into her eyes.

Fey shook her head and was about to answer when something, or rather someone, interrupted her.

_"Holy Mother Mackerel! Where the deuce are we? Kowalski, what went wrong this time?"_


	2. Chapter 2

Co: Ok, I guess it's my turn. Wish me luck! :D OH, I get easily distracted by shiny things.

Ann's Pov…  
>Did…he just say…Kowalski? I got up and rub my eyes to see if it was real. "Holy Mother Mackerel! Where the deuces are we? Kowalski, what went wrong this time?" I see Skipper asked Kowalski.<br>"We seem to be in a cross-between universes spectrum." He said to Skipper, who finally decides to take notes of us.  
>"Who, the fish fingers are you?" Skipper asked in a commanding voice. Alex decide to speak up,<br>"Well, my name is Alex's, and that's Ann, Karen, Fey, Eva, and Caylee." She said pointing at us. "Who are you?" she asked, with a smirk, though she knows the answer to that.  
>"I am Skipper, and this is Kowalski, Private, and Rico." He pointed a flipper at them. "So how did you get here?" I and Fey looked at each other, guilty at something.<br>"An atom stabilizer brought us here." I said with my head, slightly down.  
>"That is the same thing I was working on!" Kowalski spoke up, so it was not COMPLETELY our faults.<br>"So, you're telling me, it was not completely Kowalski's fault?"Skipper asked, with his forehead all high .We all nodded. "Well…this is a first." Kowalski pouted, Fey giggled.  
>"Well, since where here, let's explore!" I yelled happily, running some random place.<br>"Ann, come back here!" I just continue to run, in till I see a shiny door.  
>"Oh…shiny. :3" I stared walking towards the absent mindedly. The next thing I knew, I was falling. I heard other screaming. When I landed, I got up to brush myself off. I see two figures. One was tall, like Kowalski and the other is a bit shorter. I hear the others land. It sounded painful.<br>Skipper's Pov…  
>Why, ON EARTH did that girl just run to somewhere? "Let's go after her!" I told my men. "You girls are coming to." I pointed to them.<br>"We were going to do that anyway Skippy." The girl Alex said…wait…SKIPPY?  
>"DID YOU JUST CAL LME SKIPPY?" I yelled, but she was already walking away. We see her go to a door; she opens the door, and went straight down.<br>"ANN," The girls yelled, as they jump in after her.  
>"Why, can she be SSSSSSSOOOOOO SMART, yet SSSSSOOOOOOO stupid at the same time?" Alex commented as she just jumped after them. We followed them, though the fall felt like forever. When we landed, pain wasn't as bad.<br>"Hey, that was actually that bad." Kowalski observed.  
>"THAT'S BECAUSE YOU'RE ON US BIRD BRAIN!" We looked down to see that we were all on Caylee. All of us got off them and he we headed to see Ann.<br>Ann's Pov…  
>I hear them approach when the figures become clearer. "Who's there?" I asked, coming closer. There were three in all. All of them looked human. Finally they came closer for me to get good descriptions. One had jet black hair that covers his forehead, he was wearing a Victorian outfit, but with a black mask, mustered eyes, a black cape, and oddly enough, a black mask. The other one had a light golden, yet brownish-reddish hair that was in a very, very short pony tail; he was wearing a brown shirt, almost farmer style, and blue jeans, grey tennis shoes that complement his blue eyes. The last one made took my breath away. He had sea blue hair that nearly covers his eyes, a blue t-shirt with a long white jacket with blue trimming that went down to his knees, brown pants, white tennis shoes. I nearly miss his eyes because they were as blue as is hair.<br>"Hello, I was about to ask the same question." The one in Victorian outfit said. "My name is Erik, the one in the brown shirt is Bob and the one with Blue hair is Kaito." I could not help but blush at his name.  
>"Who are you, and why are you here?" Fey and Skipper ask in perfect harmony, not notating what they just did.<br>"Again, I am Erik, that's Bob, and over there is Kaito. Plus, we live here." All our eyes winded. They LIVE HERE? Wow shocker.  
>"You can come over and we can see my experiment, it's an atom stabilizer." Oh shizzzzzzzz.<br>"Kaito, brother…you can't just show ANYONE your work." Bob scolded, he just shrugged.  
>"Uh…it's an atom stabilizer that sent us here…to this dimension…" I started, but an explosion happen. There was an extensive crack in the atom stabilizer. The rift started pulling us all in. Erik grabbed Bob, Kaito grabbed Erik, and it was just train of events that lead us to hold all of our hands. The fissure was to strong though. We attempt to keep our strength up by just using all of our might, but it did not work. The last thing I recall was falling into the rift. Then all went dark and murky. When I came around, I looked around. We were in a pen of some sort. When I looked into the water, I was a penguin…wait…a penguin…WHAT THE FRENCH TOAST I WAS FRIKEN PENGUIN!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Written by TheWazzupPeople and co-authored by AlwaysRemainMe

Alex's POV:  
>We fell into a tight space, darkness consuming us. The hole seemed to go on forever and I could here the muffled screams of my friends in the background. I did not know the source or the noise or where I was, yet I seemed to be screaming right along with them. The drop was continuous and seemed to last forever. Till...<p>

BANG!

I reached the floor with a big THUD!

I rubbed my head carefully, trying to adjust to the bright light.

We weren't in our usual spot, obviously. I looked around, taking a deep breath. It was different here, I could tell. It smelled different, it felt different... I think we travelled YET AGAIN to another parallel universe... I rose up from my stop, cheerily and that's when I spotted the others.

They were all... animals? I rubbed my head, completely confused. Everyone was silent, each gazing intently at one another, trying to figure out what was wrong. Suddenly a loud noise interrupted the silence...

"IM AN OTTER!" Caylee shouted out of no where. She had dark brown fur with blonde stripes and sky blue eyes. The fur from the back of her head styled into a low ponytail.

"I just can't believe it..." everybody sat quietly, including Eva, which surprised me since she is usually the loud one of the group.

I looked closely at Eva, well at least I HOPE it's Eva... Am I going completely mental or is she a hawk! I rubbed my eyes once again to process the information.

Ann is a penguin, Karen is a chipmunk, Eva's a hawk! And Fey is A RED PANDA! Should I be scared?

That's when I bothered to look at myself. That's when the thought hit me that i was a penguin! Not a fox or a lion, maybe something cool! Just a small little penguin. I made a mental note to slap Ann, HARD.

Karen passed a glance at Ann as if saying what-the-freak?

"I think something went wrong with the time space continuum..." Ann said shyly.

"oh so this is science's fault! Once again science has brought trouble!" i crossed my arms, "See? THIS is why I don't do my homework! To avoid these issues!"

"Yeah sure... THATS why" fey smirked at me, I frowned.

"What do we do now?" Eva, Karen, Caylee all said in sync, looking at Ann and fey.

Fey was about to say something when another more commanding voice interrupted her.

"Analysis, Kowalski."

Fey rolled her eyes at me. "He KEEPS on interrupting me. I didn't know penguins could be THAT annoying!"

I looked down at my penguin body, "I won't take it personal."

Fey's eyes widened. "No, I didn't mean it like that!"

Caylee smirked at us.

"What is it, otter-face?" I asked her, slightly annoyed.

Caylee's grin left her face, "Don't rub it in."

We girls all stared at one another in mutual interest. We just couldn't believe that something like THIS could happen to us.

Suddeny I felt a hard smack on the back of my neck and I immediately grasped the flipper and threw the person over my shoulder on my ground.

Skipper landed painfully and looked into my face.

"You fight?" he squinted.

I stared at him for unknown reasons and slowly nodded.

Skipper's Pov:

I was atonished to see to a penguin over me. At first I thought it was Private, but Private was too chubby. Rico had his mohawk, Kowalski was too tall. Then I understood, when I saw the big greenish-brown eyes staring suspiciously at me with a hint of smugness, the slender body of a female, and the grin on her beak.

"You fight?" I asked her, squinting a little. She stared at me and nodded.

I sat up and suddenly I noticed that my men must have the equally dumb expression on their faces.

"All right, line up in a row!" I barked, standing up.

The girls stared at me with mutal agreement that they would not be handled that way.

"Please," I added pitifully.

They moved instantely into a line.

I watched them curiously. The shortest was a red panda, who was between me and Private. The two penguins were about my height. A chipmunk was taller, between me and Rico, almost like Fred and Red. The two tallest were a hawk and a otter, both almost reached Kowalski's height.

The one who fascinated me most was the penguin who had knocked me over her shoulder. Wait, if she could fight, then maybe some of the other could too!

"Who are you?" I demanded, my paranoia taking over. "Hoeboken transfers?"

The girls looked at me with dumbfounded expressions as if they couldn't believe I had just asked such a brainless question. They did seem familiar...

"Skippy?" the green-brown eyed penguins reminded me, annoyed.

Skippy... wait!

"You're the human girls, aren't you?" I asked in shock. Suddenly everything fell into place.

Kowalski did a few calculations on his notepad and then nodded at me.

I rolled my eyes, "Where are the other three guys?"

The second penguin pointed at a third penguin with blue feather sidebangs uncouncious on the ground.

"I have no idea where his brothers are," she admitted.

Suddenly I got so annoyed, I have no idea why. Well, maybe it was because it was that first perky goodlooking penguin kept staring at me with a weird expression.

"Well, you have to get back to your own unversium," I said and turned to go.

The chipmunk gasped, "But we can't just go back!"

I shrugged.

The first penguin narrowed her eyes at me, "Listen buddy-"

I motioned to my boys and they jumped into fighting positions.

I'm so proud of them.

And even more annoyed, when the females immediately moved into a protective group, impulseviley protecting the still uncouncious penguin... weirdly, who looked excactly like Kowalski... hmmm...

I looked back at the females.

They were staring us down.

Scary.

Kowalski's Pov

The pack of girls stood there like an unmovable fortress, like a pack of mother wolves.

My muscles were tensed, my senses sharp, my brain relaxing and letting my guts do some of the work. Skipper was standing slightly in front of me, secretly, he was overprotective of us. I calmly examined the girls, fascinated why I didn't feel any emotion whatsoever. I'm just not good with women... and that... kind of... stuff.

I don't know what happened, but suddenly the group of girls broke up and let someone pass, come through. I furrowed my brows, trying to see who it was. Maybe the one who teased Skipper with Skippy... or the hawk?

There stepped out a girl, a red panda. Her feet making no noise, her eyes taunting, her arms at her side. A tail behind her swishing back and forth as she walked.

She was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen.

Then she saw me looking at her and for a moment her eyes smiled then they were cheeky again.

"Listen Skipper," she said to my leader. "We don't need trouble. But as almost all of us are zoo animals and the Central Park Zoo is right over there, we deserve to be housed there as long as Kowalski here-" she looked at me again... "-can return us to our own universum. After all, it was partly your fault, too."

Skipper folded his hands across his chest and smirked at the girl.

"No way."

Whoa, he shouldn't have said that. The girl's eyes went hard, mean and fiery.

"Excuse me, but yes!" she said to him. "You stupid penguins don't know your left from right, drag us into your stupid universum, which Ann and I couldn't have possibly done, because we're only highschoolers, and now you refuse us lodgings?"

Skipper faced her calmly: "Yes. That's about it."

The red panda stared at him in disugst, finally at me, too, for not saying anything, then turned and started walking into the direction of the zoo.

Skipper shouted after her: "Wait a minute, where are you going?"

The penguin who called him Skippy glared at him then turned on her heels and left... so did the second penguin, dragging the third one with her, the chipmunk, the hawk and finally the otter... smirking at us.

"What will we do, Skipper, sir?" I asked him nervously. One female in the zoo was already nerve wrecking enough, but 7? That would be more than enough for the manliest, toughest man, already.

"I like them," chirped Private happily.

Skipper rolled his eyes.

"Well, I guess they can stay for a little while."

I wished I had a type of camera to capture the expression on Skipper's face when all three of us, I mean, Rico, Private, and me, shouted hooray and jumped up and down. But soon that dumbfounded expression of our leader melted into a smile and I noticed he wasn't all too disapointed that the girls were staying.

3rd Person... no one's Pov... ^^

"Whe-wh-where am I?" Kaito sat up, rubbing his head with a flipper. He noticed dully that he actually had a flipper instead of his usual 5 fingers. Somehow things weren't as clear and his sight wasn't improved much either. Around him, the trees, the walls, and the penguin girl was spinning and multiplying.

"Hey, sleepy head," the penguin girl giggled. "I'm Ann."

"Kaito."

"Not much of a talker, right? Well, it's sooooooo interesting that we actually landed in the POM world... wait, you do know the Penguins of Madagascar?"

"Penguins don't live in Madagascar," Kaito said. He was wondering if he was hearing right or if his mind was still playing tricks on him.

The girl squealed, "You don't know? Boy, you missed out."

Ann sat down next to him and scooted a little closer, smiling up at him. Kaito felt lightheaded and blushed... or was that because his head still hurt?

"So," Ann's eyes gleamed, "there was a lion, a giraffe, a hippo, and a... uhm... a zebra. And they wanted to get out of the zoo... no, wait, actually that were the penguins. But the penguins wanted to get to Antartica, I think, but then they landed in Africa. And the lion was really hungry and so he tried to eat the zebra, but then-"

Katio laid a hand on her arm, "Please, don't confuse me more than I have to be."

Ann blushed at his hand on her arm. Why didn't he take it off? She stood up and gave him a hand to pull him up.

"Chances are, we'll have to sleep over at the penguin's."

"But aren't they in Madagascar?"

Ann sighed, "No, Kaito, they're back now."

Kaito grinned and his head felt better.

"Oh."

He watched the penguin girl in front of him flop on her belly, squeal "I've ALWAYS wanted to try this" and try scooting on her underside, not getting very far. It looked hilarious, but he followed her nonetheless.

The other girls have gone ahead to explore and choose their habitats where they would "sleepover."

Caylee ran up to the otter's habitat. Forgetting to knock, she jumped over the stone wall and landed in a pool of water...

"Great," she shook herself and send droplets of water spreading everywhere.

"Hey, who are you?" a voice next to her asked. "Are you... a girl?"

Caylee looked behind her at a smaller otter, "You're Marlene?"

"How did you know? Oh, Skipper must have told you. Are you new? You could move in with me! We could have sleepovers, and pool parties, and-"

"I'm Caylee. But I'm here only for a short time."

Marlene grinned at her, although she was a little dissapointed, "So, you're a temporary transfer?"

Caylee took a moment to think about it. Finally, she nodded, "Yup. You could say it like that."

Marlene sighed, "And I was so happy to finally have another sane female here in the zoo."

Caylee grinned, "I'm not sane... plus I'm not the only new girl here."

Marlene brightened up, "How many? Enough for a bigger sleepover?"

"A big sleepover for 7!"

They high-fived.

"Hey, girls, sorry to interrupt your little reunion."

Marlene blushed as she heard his voice and looked up to see Skipper sitting on the wall.

"Hey, Skipper," she greeted him. Caylee noticed the change of emotions and instantely recognized it.

"You saw a physco penguin running around, disturbing people's private lifes and calling others annoying nicknames?"

"You mean, apart from you, Kowalski, Rico, and Private?"

Skipper frowned, "Of course!"

"No, not really."

"Hey," Caylee cut in, "if you're talking about Alex, she's off with Fey to look for a living place or something."

"Alex, hmmm, " Skipper said thoughtfully. Marlene didn't like the way he prounounced that name.

Marlene, hold yourself back, she told herself but something tightened inside of her.

"Well, I have to go," Skipper said with a short wave of his flipper and a thoughtful smile. In an instant he was over the wall and off to search for Alex.

Meanwhile, Alex and Fey were watching the lemur habitat from behind a bush.

"Are you sure that she's waiting for Ringtail to come out?" Alex asked, smirking.

"Defnitely," Fey answered and parted the leaves a little to get a better view of the Lemur's habitat. "Trust me, I catched Eva with a dreamy look in her eyes when we walked past the Lemur habitat. She'll be here any minute, pretending to be looking for a habitat or something."

"I don't see her yet," Alex said skeptically.

Finally, a small hawk came, gazing at the Lemur habitat, then walking away, coming back again, looking for something, walking in circles, waiting.

"She should know that the Lemurs aren't up from their midday nap yet," Alex chuckeled.

"Isn't just amazing how we all knew about the penguins and loved them but were too scared at school to publicly announce that?" Fey mused.

"Sure, but here comes Julien," Alex said, her attention diverted.

Julien, the King of the Lemurs, was not having a great day. First, he woke up to find Mort asleep and drooling on his kingly feet. Julien had also really craved mangoes this morning and Maurice declared that there weren't any left. Worst, the bossy penguin wasn't around to listen to his horrible day. He was gone after a big Ka-Boom and now suddenly he is back and rumor has it that the silly penguins have GIRLS with them.

The King smiled. Girls. Yes, there was this otter, but the Marlene didn't really compare to REAL girls.

"Excuse me, are you King Julien?"

Julien looked up to see a hawk like the Ms. Kitka bird in front of his habitat.

"Yes, what is it you will be wanting?" he asked the bird.

Eva swallowed nervously. What was it that she had come here for?

Alex and Fey were watching behind the green leaves in suspense. What would happen next? Would Eva run away embarrassed or would she say something stupid? Would she start crying or would there be a happy end?

"Ahhh!" the King suddenly leaned forward on his throne. "You are da new girl, yes?"

Eva brightened up.

"Yes," she said happily. "I've come here to introduce myself." Did she just hear correctly or did a nearby bush just groan?

Fey had clamped her hand over Alex's mouth. Alex had groaned loudly at the thought of the lack of dramatic escapades.

"Yes, well, let da King show you around, yes?" Julien asked, smelling a chance to get a new girlfriend.

"That would be AWESOME!" Eva chirped.

Julien noticed that her bloodred feathers shimmered in the sunlight. Each unique feather had several golden dots in it, as only royalty could have. He swiftly climbed down from his throne and joined Eva.

"Shall we go?" he charmingly said.

Eva smiled at him nervously and started walking with him.

Alex rolled herself out of the bush and laid on her back. "How utterly boring," she complained. "There was no explosions, no fighting scenes, no kissing and no nothing at all!"

Suddenly something blocked the warm sun rays streaming down on her face. She opened her eyes and looked into a pair of antartica-sky eyes.

"What is it, Skippy?" she asked annoyed.

"Just checking up on things," he answered as she sat up. "How's the habitat search coming?"

Alex grinned at him, "Oh, I'm not searching for one."

"Really?" he asked, one eyebrow arching up. "Where are you gonna live then?"

"With the penguins in the penguin habitat."

Skipper was shocked.

"Oh no, you won't."

"Yes, I will. And so will Ann and Kaito, as we are all three obviously penguins."

"Forget it, lady. We're an elite troop, with the strictest of strict rules, the last ones to go to bed and the first ones to wake up."

"No problem," Alex said and shrugged.

"We eat danger for breakfast," Skipper said.

"With an extra serving of punch!" Alex smirked as Skipper's eyebrow went up in good humor.

"Sorry to interrupt you love birds..." Fey started with a smirk, which made both Alex and Skipper immediately go one step apart. "But I have to go search for a habitat where I will live in."

"Oh right!" Alex smiled, trying to ignore Fey's last statement.

"So I'll see you later?"

"Yeah sure! Go to the penguin habitat after you finish seeing your habitat and all.." Alex gave Fey a quick friendly hug.

"Ahem!" Skipper glared at her angrily. "Who permitted this?"

"I did, why of course!" she fluttered her eyelashes sarcastically and Fey chuckled.

"So I'll be going then!" Fey was about to walk away but Skipper stopped her.

"Whoa... Are you sure you wanna go there all by yourself? It could be dangerous, maybe your roommate will be a SPY!" Putting emphasis on the spy. Alex wanted to laugh at how paranoid he was acting, after all, what could happen?

"We should maybe send one of my soldiers to go with you. After all you are my responsibility..."

"I am my own person, I am no one's 'responsibility'..." Fey informed him very quickly, to avoid any further confusion. She wasn't going to be treated that way, she's just not that type of girl.

"Are you sure?" Skipper said calmly, which surprised both Alex and Fey.

"Cause Kowalski-"

"As said, I am no one's 'responsibility'..." Fey reminded Skipper, over exaggerating on the air quote to let him know how ridiculous it was, she could defnitely take care of herself. But Skipper didn't take the hint and just raised an eyebrow.

"Still," he muttered, "that accursed Dr. Blowhole will use any chance to kidnap either one of you."

"C'mon," Alex said, shrugging. "That stupid dolphin!"

"He is NOT stupid and he happens to be my ARCHENEMY!" Skipper shouted at her.

"Which makes total sense," Alex shot back, "only someone stupid as him could even consider being in a sort of... wait, where did Fey go to?"

The two penguins looked around their surroundings. The girl had vanished into thin air, leaving an empty space and downtrodden grass in the place where she had stood before.

"Great!" Skipper muttered. "Just great." He noticed Alex starting walking off. " Hey, where do you think you're going?" he asked annoyed.

"Checking out my new place to stay: your habitat."

"I'm coming along."

"Says who?"

Wow... saucy. "I still have to get Kowalski to go after that... what was her name? Fey, anyway."

"Fine."

'Fine!" Skipper shot back and they both walked away angrily in different directions.

He was angry but for some odd reason he couldn't help but smile, he never argued like that with any one of his guys. It was a pleasant change, she doesn't cower at his simplest demands, she argues back!

'Guess I should get used to it...' he shrugged.

He quickly pushed that thought aside, focusing on getting Kowalski to Fey.

Karen skipped fast through the Central Park. The warm gras felt so good underneath her padded toes and she breathed in the humid air that smelled like trees. It was amazing how much more she perceived through her animal state than from her human state.  
>And Karen liked that new feeling.<p>

But she should concentrate on the task ahead. She had to choose on one of the trees to live in for a while. Plus Fred the squirrel lived here, too, maybe she could move into a tree near him? There were so many wonderful things to this ne-

Something jerked her back by her shoulder and Karen instinctively kicked back.

"Ufff," a voice made but nevertheless something quickly slipped on to her waist and pulled her farther back.

"Help!" Karen screamed and tried to kick around herself. Suddenly the ground where she had first stood a second ago exploded into a dusty cloud of red and grey and orange. She could have been dead!

"Sorry," the voice behind her said again and released her. Karen turned around to see Rico with a miscevious grin on his face. Her heart started beating a little faster.

"Ka-boom?" he asked her chalantly, holding up a big dynamtie stick. Karen took it, unsure of what to do with it.

Quickly, Rico lit it and motioned to the chipmunk to throw it away. Karen did so quickly and giggled when a random person called out, "My car!"

Rico watched her attentively and smiled at her amusement. When she turned back at him with a glint and a glimmer in her eyes, he knew that his barbie doll would be one jealous doll indeed.

He handed her the next stick of dynamite and lit it. When Karen laughed, he grinned again and got ready to regurgiate the next stick of dynamite.

What is this all coming to? Fey wondered. She pushed her paw through her fur on top of her head. Everything seemed picture-perfect here, everyone seems to be falling in love, everyone fit together so well. Like they were meant to be.

Yet there was this other world, that they had to get back to. What about their family and friends? Would they be worried or does the time between the universums work differently?

Fey sighed and slowly stood up.

Balance.

She perched on a branch far above the Central Park Zoo in a high tree, the leaves around her rustling, above the world, above everything.

Closing her eyes and listening to the sounds around her. The wind, the birds, the screaming from underneath her.

"DON'T MOVE! I'LL GO GET SKIPPPER! JUST DON'T MOVE!"

"I'M FINE!" Fey shouted back at the frantic penguin who was scribbeling options on his clipboard.

"That should do it," he mumbled and started shaking the tree in terror to make her fall down.

"What the heck are you doing?" Fey screamed and dropped to her knees, desperately holding on to the tree. Rolling her eyes, she swiftly climbed down and dropped next to Kowalski.

"These are called claws," she told him, showing her paws. "You use them for climbing."

"DON'T EVER DO THAT AGAIN!"

Fey smirked at the penguin who stood over her with fear in his eyes, "As said, I'm no one's responsibility."

"Excuse me?" Kowalski asked the short red panda in front of him. "You're a woman. Not even grown enough to be called that. You need to be protected."

Fey's smirk vanished from her face in a second. "Say that again," she challenged him.

"I said, that you're a woman and you need to be- WHAT WAS THAT FOR?"

Fey glared at Kowalski who was rubbing his cheek where she had slapped him. Then she turned on her heels and walked annoyed into a different direction, away from the penguin.

"Where are you going... wait, what was your name again?"

Kowalski was astounded to hear the girl start singing to herself.

"I'm rolling the dice,  
>Got the wind in my hair.<br>I'm going to kill my boyfriend, yeah.  
>Cuz he's only nice,<br>When there's somebody there.  
>I'm gonna kill my boyfriend."<p>

Kowalski gulped nervously.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to AlwayRemain and my 12-year-old neice for helping me (kinda) and to Co for giving the idea for this chapter.**

Kowalski's Pov

"Hehe, don't you think that is a bit of a RASH song…don't you think?" I asked Fey, warily. Her fur was sparkling in the wind.

"Nope, HEY KAREN OVER HERE!" I turned to see she was calling to a chipmunk with Rico smiling greatly behind her. He seemed to be holding some some dynamite, but the weird thing was, so was the chipmunk, Karen. Karen looked up at Fey and smiled. She threw the stick of dynamite away, and ran towards us, Rico following closely behind.

"Hey." the dark brown furred chipmunk greeted us. Rico stood next to her.

"So have you found a place to sleep in?" Fey asked her. She shook her head.

"Have you?"

"Not yet, but when you do, meet us at the penguin habitat." The chipmunk nodded.

"Sorry, Rico, but we'll get back to the explosions after I find a temporary home." The explosive expert nodded in understanding. Karen smiled then ran back to examine the trees surrounding us.

"Bye." Rico said before leaving back to our habitat. Whether he was talking to us or the chipmunk, I was unsure. I turned back to Fey, only to find that she vanished from my sight. I mentally swore to myself and set off to search for her.

Karen's POV

I scurried back to the zoo. The sun was already setting and I finally found a tree to stay, it was pretty easy. I found Fred's tree and picked a tree two trees in front of his.

I was running to the penguin habitat like Fey instructed me to do. It felt weird running on all fours, yet natural like walking for the first time after a long 10 hour car trip.

I was just a few feet away from the habitat when I heard arguing. I slowed down until I was walking on my hind legs. I slowly walked to the gates surrounding the penguins and saw what was the commotion.

Alex and Skipper were arguing. Kaito, Ann, Rico, and Caylee were spectating, and I could tell Caylee and Ann were as angry as Alex.

"I said 'no'!" Skipper said.

"Well, I say we can!" Alex argued. I jumped in the water and swam up to the island. I would have not landed in the island nice and dry if I tried. That's too far for me. Once on the island, I got on all fours and shook myself dry, momentarily stopping the argument and getting the others wet.

"Oops." I nervously chuckled. I walked next to Caylee.

"And this is why you ladies can't train with us!" Skipper shouted in Alex's face. I don't think I helped the situation at all. "You girls would be better off letting us men take care of you."

"Listen, Skippy, we don't need you guys taking care of us like we're nancycats." Alex began. "We can take care of ourselves."

"Oh yeah? I bet you six can't even last 10 seconds against my men."

By now Fey and Kowalski just arrived and watched with us. Eva shortly arrived after them.

"I'll make you a deal. If we can survive 10 seconds a 1 on 1 hand to hand combat against one of you guys, then you stop overprotecting us."

"And when you don't, you'll allow us to protect you and won't complain about it."

"Girls? Are you okay with this?" Fey, Caylee, and Ann nodded. I shrugged and Eva looked just as unsure as me. "Then it's a deal?"

"Deal." they shook flippers then turned to the rest of us. "The first one will be against Private..."

"... And Caylee." We made room as Caylee and Private walked towards the middle of the island. They got into a fighting position and waited for either Skipper's or Alex's approval. "On the count of 3."

"One..."

"Two..."

"Three!" both Skippper and Alex shouted. Before Caylee and Private even made contact, I zoned out.

No one's POV

Caylee felt my body tense up as Private tried to tackle her, but she jumped out of the way. She turned and saw him try to punch me. She brought her paw up and countered it. She brought both her paws up as he continued to throw punches at her. Once he stopped, she pushed him into the water. He quickly jumped out of the water and tried to tackle the otter again, but she ducked and he flew right over her and landed in the pool once again. Once he popped out of the water again, Skipper stopped them.

"The 10 seconds are up." he said. "The mammal has proven herself." The girls cheered and applauded for her victory, Eva cheering the loudest. Private shook the otter's paw in good sportsmanship. "Next are Rico..."

"... And Karen." finished Alex. Karen and Rico went to the middle while Private and Caylee went with the others to give them some space. The two of them went into their fighting stance waiting for SKipper or Alex to tell them to go. "Ready..."

"Set..."

"Go!" The two of them yelled. Rico charged at Karen.

Karen dodged him just as his body almost made contact with hers. He tired to punch her, but she repeatedly blocked his attacks. The chipmunk grabbed his flipper, twisted him around, and kicked his backside. He turned towards her and tackled her. Karen didn't have time to react quickly enough. He had her pin down. However, she used her tail and tickled him. Rico chuckled as it lightly brushed him, but then started to laugh when she made it brush faster. He lost his strength and she pushed him off just as Alex stopped them.

"Alright, I think Karen has proven herself as well." she said to Skipper with a smirk. "I think Ann and Eva will do just as fine as Caylee and Karen."

"Don't be so sure." Skipper told her. "Kowalski, you're up."

"You too, Ann." Alex said. Ann and Kowalski waddled to the center, Rico and Karen made space for them. The two got into their fighting stances. Skipper held up his flipper, the two were twitching as they waited for him to signal them to start. They waited, and waited, and waited...

"This is taking forever." Caylee whispered. The others nodded.

"Will you just start already?" Alex yelled. Skipper brought his flipper down and Ann and Kowalsk charged at each other.

Kowalski threw a punch, but Ann dodged it and punched him. She flipped back and got ready for another attack. Kowalski charged at her and tried to punch her, but she kept deflecting his flippers and tried to punch him, but he keept dodging them. The ten seconds were done in a flash.

"Another girl who doesn't need you guys protecting her." smirked Alex.

"There's still you, Eva, and Fey left." Skipper pointed out. "Kowalski, stay. You'll be fighting Fey next." Kowalski nodded. Fey and Ann switched. The red penguin and male penguin got into their fighting stances.

"Begin." Alex said. Kowalski charged at Fey, trying to punch her, but she dodged and ended up behind him. She kept her paws up and used her arms to protect her chest and face once Kowalski spun around and started to punch her. When she figured she could dodge his punches, she ducked making Kowalski miss her head by an inch. Fey backed away from him. Her tactic to mainly dodge his attacks was working. The blue-eyed penguin turned around and tried to punch her, but he held his flipper an inch from her face just as Skipper declared their combat training session over.

Next, Skipper and Eva faced each other. Eva having an obvious advantage since she was a hawk. Once Alex told them to start, Skipper wasted no time charging at Eva and immediately started to punch her. Eva felt herself being pushed back towards the edge of the island. She used her wings to to push him back then flew over him. Skipper tried to jump on her back, but she saw this coming and quickly landed back on the island and took a step back just as Skipper landed on the spot she was once on before. Skipper picked himself up and was about to attack her, but Alex declared their battle over.

Finally, Alex and Skipper faced against each other. Kowalski told them to start. Skipper hesistated a bit, getting his objective clear. He didn't notice anything around him for a second, until Alex took this to her advantage and punched him in his gut. Skipper was swept out of his thoughts and deflected her punches. While she pulled back her flipper and prepared to strike again, Skipper quickly punched her in the stomach and she stumbled back. Alex growled and stood her ground when Skipper came back trying to push her back with his punches. Alex wouldn't allow him to do that. She gave him an upper cut while he punched her in the gut and the both of them were pushed a good distance away from each other.

"And... time." Kowalski announced. Alex and Skipper lowered their stances.

"Well?" Alex asked the saphire-eyed penguin. Skipper looked at her for a good time before answering.

"Fine." he finally said. "I guess you girls don't need our 24/7 protection." The girls either smiled or cheered. Alex grinned at him. Alex's smile made his heart flutter a little and he couldn't help but smile back. Everyone was suddenly interrupted when a large rumble was made clear. They turned to the source, the source being Caylee.

"I haven't eaten anything since lunch." she chuckled nervously. The other girls' and Kaito's stomach growled as well.

"We all haven't eaten either." Ann told the guys. The boys' stomachs started to growl, except not as loud as the girls. The sunlight started fade to the point when the lamposts were turned on.

"How about we treat them to dinner, on the house?" Skipper suggested.


	5. Chapter 5

yup its meee Evulnessluver36.2 it is finally my chapter, I had a lot of help from AlwaysRemainMe cuz she is awesome.. so please read and review!

~Eva's POV~

"Sushi is served."

Skipper placed a silve plate in front of the girls with a satisfied smirk on his beak. On the plate, there laid a big silver fish with souless dead eyes.

"Eh," Karen stammered. "I don't think chimpmunks eat fish."

Fey sniffed at the glittering scales, "I guess it's time for the cultural new expirience to take place."

"What are you guys talking about?" Kaito, Ann, and Alex were watching the fish hungrily. Caylee and I looked at each other. I dunno. Do hawk eat fish?

Rico grinned at them, especially at Karen, then spit out a knife.

"Isn't it a better idea, if we clean the knife of Rico's spit, before we use it to cut up the fish?" I suggested warily, watching the weapons-expert about to slice the fish open.

Rico shrugged, but all the other girls (and Kaito) nodded. Skipper rolled his eyes, then send Rico to desanitize the knife.

I kinda wished that Julien would be here. We had talked and laughed alot. I don't understand why the episodes on TV were so mean, when they pictured Julien. He was smart and wicked in his own way and really really charming and fun...

"Ringtail!" Skipper shouted at Julien.

Do wishes come true? I giggled when he winked at me.

"What the heck are you doing here?" Skipper asked, annoyed.

Julien didn't answer as he plopped himself next to me.  
>"What is that smell, anyways?" he said.<p>

Suddenly, his eyes widened at the sight of the fish...

"Same here," Karen sighed. Rico returned with the freshly-cleaned knife and cut up the fish. To Julien's regret, he got a piece where the eye was included.

"So, it's a joke, right?" Julien asked.

I tasted one of the fish.

"Hey, not bad at all!" I said happily, and the girls around me agreed happily. Except for Fey and Karen, they looked kinda green.

"I think I'm gonna go outside or something," Fey said.

"you know I'll go outside too" I followed Fey outside, when I got outside, it was a beautiful night out I felt a breeze ruffle my feathers then I heard voices coming from the bushes  
>"what was that?" I asked Fey honestly scared<br>"I don't know lets check it out" Fey started towards the bush I of course followed her, it was very dark adding to the creepiness... I was going to freak any moment but I couldn't do that in front of Fey I had to stay brave just think spongebob thoughts... what if there's an alaskan bull worm in there! Wrong thoughts at a time like this wait... it could be anything lions, tigers, bears, oh my... what if its some form of a demon? Curse my imagination! My steps started slowing Fey seemed to notice  
>"you okay?" she asked<br>"yup" we continued I tried to match her pace we were almost at the bush I really felt like I should run isn't that called the fight or flight instinct or something? we got to the bush, Fey peered into it and took out a tape recorder that was playing murmured voices  
>"what the-" a sac dropped over us, it smelled like potatos then I heard a deep creepy voice say<br>"we got two of em boss" I squirmed a bit until I kicked something

"ow"

"oops sorry Fey... umm any ideas on what we should do?"

"What we should do?" Fey asked, annoyed at one of my talons in her back. "Scream, they totally forgot to gag us!"

Three, two, one.

"!" we both screamed.

The creepy voices over us stopped and some light fell into the sight. I was going to try to scramble out, but someone grabbed my beak and tied a piece of cloth around it.

Fey kept on screaming and the person/thing/animal outside, whatever it was, muffled her. The next thing I heard was a noise from Fey, something like claws trying to rip something open.  
>Fey was probably thinking something along the lines, like, Stupid people, this is a cloth sack and I'm using my claws to rip it open<p>

~3rd person~

Skipper leaned back, his belly feathers ruffling happily, watching Alex, that penguin girl. She was chattering excited to Ann, who just nodded and smiled at that other penguin, Kaito. Blue feathers? Seriously?

Suddenly a red panda and a hawk fell through the opening.

"Kowalski, options!" Skipper called out, alarmed. "Since when do we have a red panda and a hawk in our zoo?"

"Since they came today morning, sir. Remember, white room, nothingness, then searching a place for them to stay?" Kowalski answered. He quickly glanced up to see Fey looking sadly at him.

"THEY ARE COMING FOR US!" Eva, the hawk, said loudly.

"Whoa, calm down, Eva!" Fey tried to calm her.

Julien jumped on the table, "Oh, NO! WHAT CAN THEY POSSIBLY WANT FROM US? Except for me, of course, the good-king. AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

Suddenly the whole room was a mess, Eva and Julien running head over heels around, screaming for the sheer joy of it, Ann, Kaito, and Kowalski cowering in a corner, Alex and Skipper yelling at each other, Rico and Caylee staring blankly at each other, and Karen running after Private who's crazily throwing peanut butter winkies into the air. And Fey shouting, "GUYS, GUYS!" She finally found Skipper's mega-phone and shouted through it again. "GUYS!"

Silence.

"Now, that's better," Fey said, angrily. "Concentrate, people. There, at least, two beings outside that are looking for us. I suppose, since, they said-"

"We've got two of em, boss," Eva imitated the creepy voices.

"Yeah, so what are we going to do?" Fey asked, still talking through the megaphone.

"Rico, get me some ammuniton, Kowalski, make me a plan, Private, look-out outside, girls, stay put!" Skipper shouted.

"What?" Alex said. She was steaming angry. "We'll do no such thing!"

Fey agreed, crossing her arms over her chest, "And anyway, I can make a much better plan than Kowalski."

"Can not!"

"Can too!"

"But we're not staying here," Alex said.

"At least, not alone," Eva said, clinging to Julien in fright.

"Right, we're defnitely no damsels in distress," Caylee said, her beautiful otter eyes going small.

Karen agreed, "Yeah, I mean, we want violence too!" She earned an approving glance from Rico.

Ann smoothed her feathers, "A lot of us know martial arts, right? I can swordfight with almost anything!"

"And I have a black belt in Judo, Karate, AND Kung Fu," Alex smirked at Skipper's dumbfounded expression.

"I can do Tae Kwon Do, too," Karen said excitedly.

The penguins looked at Caylee, Eva, and Fey.

"Umm, yeah, I'm just a normal human being," Caylee answered.

"Except that you're an otter," Eva grinned. "CHEESE! Lol, I do not know why I just said that!"

"Same here. I mean, that I'm also a normal human being." Fey said, shrugging.

"Except that you're a red panda."

"Hmm, yeah."

Skipper sighed. What had he let himself in to?

"Okay, we're taking Alex, Ann, and uh, Karen. The rest stay here and try to amuse yourself."

"What?" Fey shouted angrily and ran after Skipper. "In your dreams!"

Skipper sighed. What had he let himself in to?

"None of you are coming along! End of story!" He jumped out of the HQ with his men and locked the fishbowl.

"So, who wants to admire da kingliness of da King?" Julien asked.

"Grrr, there is NO way that I'm staying here!" Alex said and slammed her body against the wall.

"Why? I think Julien's quite nice," Eva said, happily snuggling up to him. She looked into his eyes and he kissed her beak.

Fey stared at them, " Are you guys... in love?"

The girls and Kaito around them stopped and stared at Eva and Julien.

"I think so," Eva sighed dreamily and closed her eyes.

Caylee stormed over to Eva and shook her. "I WANT NONE OF THIS NONSENSE!"

Ann rushed over to Caylee and pinned her down with her Judo skills, "Let's not get too crazy here!"

Fey sat down on the floor, smirking. "How about Ann and Kaito? Sitting in a tree... K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

Kaito blushed.

"ME and Kaito?" Ann exhaled in shock and looked at Kaito.

Kaito gave her a half-smile, a hopeful half-smile. Ann felt her world fall into pieces in front of her eyes.

"Aaaaand," Fey, the matchmaker, went on, "Karen and Rico."

Karen stared at her, "You really think that would work out?"

Fey grinned, "Oh, please, after all you and Rico both share that love for violence... I saw you in the park, remember?"

Karen laughed, "Really? But I saw you in the park with-"

Fey's eyes narrowed. "The nuisance? Yeah, don't remind me that I know him."

Karen felt apprehension crawl up her neck and she looked away.

Alex slammed her body once more into the wall and stumbled back, her head spinning.

"What have I done to deserve this!" she muttered.

Julien smoothed Eva's feathers with one finger, "Why don't you just use the fishy door?"

Everyone stared at him

"Say what?" Alex asked.

"The fishy door. You know, Private's first prize, the fish with the glassy eyes, leads to the Central Park..."

Alex and Caylee rushed over to the door and jerked it open. Cool fresh night air ruffeled through their fur.

"Let's go!" Alex shouted. They scampered through the tunnel, shrieked at spiders and slimy things that better remain unclassfied, and finally tore into the open.

"This is it!" Eva said happily and jumped a little, flapping her wings.

"So, can you actually fly?" Caylee asked her curiously.

"I don't know, but I should." Eva said even more happier and made more jumps.

"Wow, guys, it seemed like days ago, when we were still at Dusty High at the science competition," Fey said, breathing the air in. "Nah, more like weeks, or even months!"

"Mhmm, time passes so fast, right?" Ann agreed. Suddenly, she felt something brush against her flipper and then grasping it. She looked down at another flipper in hers. Looking back up again, Kaito looked deeply in her eyes.

The girls around them were silently watching, except for Eva who was still flapping her wings and Julien who was offering her his kingly advice.

Then Kaito kissed Ann on her beak.

Leaves in the trees around them rustled softly, there was a smell of Lavender in the air, and a lake sparkled with a dark myserious blue in the far distance. Ann felt Kaito's beak against her own, his flipper still holding her flipper, his body against hers.

She sighed happily and broke away from the kiss.

Suddenly the world had shrunk to two beautiful blue eyes, and there was nothing beyond them. Just two beautiful blue eyes.

Altough, when she looked into these beautiful eyes, it seemed like the world had actually grown. Become real. Become a happy place.

Screams errupted the romantic silence.

Everyone jerked their heads into the direction of the scream.

"Save da King!" Julien shouted, squirming in the grip of a dark silhouette.

"Don't touch me, you evil, smelling-like-cheese, stupid, evil guys!" Eva shrieked, being pinned down to the ground.

Instantely, Alex, Ann and Karen got into their various fighting poses and rushed toward the villians. Fey and Caylee ran blindly toward the scene.

There was alot of screaming and yelling as the silhouettes mixed with the girls. Ann dodged hands of one of the dark figures, flung the person over her body on to the ground, and looked around for Eva and Julien... where were they?

~Caylee's Profile~

Bad mistake.

Stupid mistake.

Within seconds, a hand had grabbed my wrist. I tried to bite and scratch, but a second person came to help my captivator and one held my two hands and my waist, the other gagged me. I couldn't do anything as they dragged me off into the dark woods, I tried kicking, scratching, burrowing my feet into the ground, but farther and farther along they took me, until the girls and the fighting scene were out of my sight. Even their yelling faded into the distance and I felt all alone and helpless.

No one had seen me go.

They dragged me to a little clearing. I raised my head to find Julien hanging from a pole with his hands and feet tied to the stick and his crown gone. Needless to say, he was also gagged, otherwise, he would have thrown a great tantarum. Eva lay on the ground and I was scared that she was dead, until I saw a needle sticking out of her feathers.

I groaned.

Already two of us were captured, that left 4 girls. Ann, Karen, Fey, and Alex. I hope they were doing ok...

~3rd person/No one's profile~

"What's all the commotion here?" Skipper and his team landed in the midst of the battle, girls vs. dark figures.

As soon as they heard his voice, the dark figures retreated, leaving as quickly as they had appeared.

"What the deuce?" Alex and Skipper shouted together, then glared at each other.

"Where's Caylee?" Karen suddenly shouted. "She's gone!"

"I couldn't find Eva and Julien, either." Ann said mournfully. She grasped Kaito's hand in discomfort at the thought that her friends had vanished so suddenly.

"There is something weird going on..." Kowalski said.

"...and it has something to do with us." Fey finished his sentence.

Kowalski smiled at Fey, but she looked away.

"Do you know these guys, Skipper?" Alex asked, her eyebrow going up.

"Not exactly," Skipper said.

"Skippah, I'm scared." Private moaned and Karen stroked his back.

"There's no time to be scared, Private. Take that fear, swallow it, make it hard and strong, and let it thrive you on!" Skipper bellowed at the little penguin.

Rico nodded and handed a regurtiated dynamite stick to Karen. She giggled happily and prepared to throw it.

"Hold it!" Alex quickly put out the dynmaite with her flipper before Karen could harm anyone.

"Awww," Karen and Rico moaned.

Suddenly Fey groaned, "Don't tell me that Ann and Kaito are gone, too!"

The two penguins were nowhere in sight.

~Kaito's profile~

When I felt Ann's flipper go limp in mine, I knew something was wrong. Yet it all happened so fast, and here I was, being dragged along into the dark.

Beside me, Ann was carried by a dark figure, her flipper hanging limply down his side. She looked so innocent, so helpless, with a big needle stuck into her chest.

I felt anger, yet there was nothing I could do. I longed to reach out and take her into my arms, but all I could do was watch.

Then we arrived. At a sort of clearing, and I saw the lemur and two of the other girls standing there. Things were not looking too bright.

~3rd person/No one's profile~

"We're going to have to pick someone to create a sort of trap for these evil incognito people," Skipper said decidely.

"Oh dear, it's me, right?" Private groaned, but Skipper laid a flipper on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, naive Private," Kowalski reassured him, "they want a girl, a newcomer, not one of us. That much is certain."

"So, any volunteers?"

Silence.

"Anyone?"

Alex looked at Fey and Karen, the remaining two. The dark trees around them creaked eerily and the leaves rustled in the cool night wind. Not one of them really wanted to be the "trap" for the evil guys.

"Fine, which one of you can't fight, again?" Skipper asked, crossing his flippers over his chest.

None of the girls put their hands up.

"Then, which one of you CAN fight?"

Alex and Karen put up their hands. Skipper and Rico felt inwardly relieved.

"I guess, then, I'll just go," Fey said.

"No!" Kowalski said quickly, then blushed.

Skipper glared at his lieutnant, "I don't think your feelings should have any say in this matter!"

"What feelings?" Kowalski said, guiltly.

"I can go," Karen offered.

"But-" Fey started.

"No, it's fine. I need to do this. Please." She begged with big eyes.

"Sure!" Alex and Skipper said mutantley, then glared at each other.

"This is MY team," Alex said.

"No, you all stand under MY care!" Skipper shot back.

"Guys?" Karen rolled her eyes and held back Alex.

Rico held on to Skipper, who's eyes were flashing.

"We should concentrate on who's going to stand where, rather than fight," Kowalski said, taking out his clipboard.

"Oh, can I borrow that?" Fey asked, eyes shining. "Please?"

"Sure."

Fey quickly took the pencil and clipboard Kowalski handed her and drew a quick sketch of the park.

"Here are a few trees, you see? So if Karen sits down here and talks to herself or sings, whatever, the others can spread around here. Skipper and Alex, you two best come from two different directions, since you're good fighters. Rico, you should be quite near to Karen, so you can defend her with your weapons, in case the situation gets risky." She drew the different figures on the paper. "Now, Kowalski, we two will also spread, covering the outline. Which means, we'll be farther away from the scene, but we can run into it or back out of it, if they try to run away."

"Nice," Alex commented.

"There is one thing, though," Kowalski answered, "an important fact. Who's going to watch you and Alex? This could put you in immediate danger!"

Fey smacked her head in regret. Of course, she should have thought of that!

Everyone was silent, staring into emptiness.

Suddenly Rico stood up.

"Where's KAREN?" he shouted hectically. He was right.

The chipmunk was gone.


	6. Chapter 6

Right... about the reviews. We agree it wasn't the BEST of work any of us had ever written, but... live with it, suckahs... ;) No seriously... update time: we're six teenage girls, what did you expect? And about the love: we're six teenage girls, what did you expect? Otherwise... yup, not the best we have ever written, but it's for fun! :P Enjoy the next chapter...

~In the Penguin's HQ~

You make me feel Like I'm living a Teenage dream The way you turn me on I can't sleep Let's run away and don't ever look back Don't ever look back.

"She's worse than Ringtail," Skipper groaned, holding the pillow over his flat head. "If this goes on, I'm throwing that girl out for the evil guys to do whatever they want with her." Alex glanced at the open door to Kowalski's lab. Loud music was blasting out of it, worse, it was Katy Perry music. She groaned and stuffed the pillow a little tighter around her head.

"How long are you going to keep us here?" she shouted at Skipper, who was staring into space.

"If that girl doesn't turn the music off, you have 5 minutes to pack your stuff."

"Like we want to stay here!" Alex said, shrugging.

"It's for your protection only, doll."

"We don't need your protection."

"Yeah, right, why then did you all get kidnapped?"

"Like, I'm still here!"

I'm again your thingie thing thing (I can't understand the lyrics here.)

And my skintight jeans Be your teenage dream tonight.

Let you put your hands on me And my skintight jeans Be your teenage dream tonight.

Two pillows mutantely flew against Kowalski's door and it banged shut.

"Sorry!" Fey shouted insincerely and turned the music louder.

She turned back to Kowalski.

"Okay, let's try this again. And postitions, 1, 2, 3. Step, step, turn, hand."

Private, Rico, and Kowalski imitated her steps.

"Yeah, that was really good!" Fey said happily.

"Why are we doing this again?" Private asked, blushing.

"Cuz when I have something stuck in my head, it needs to get out. To really get the effect though," -she put out her hand- "Lights, props, a room full of audience, costumes, and more dancers! Background, front, solo, and..."

Rico yawned and Fey's face fell, "Hey, but if you are tired... I guess we could call it a day."

Rico and Private smiled then ran out of the door. Fey sighed and turned to Kowalski.

"Guess that is the end of my choreographer career" she said and turned the music off.

"Well, it's not... you know, not that bad." Kowalski answered.

"But bad enough, huh?" Fey said goodnaturedly. "It's just so boring here. We haven't been outside for the last two days, stuck here, and I have no idea what happened to the others."

"I'm sure things will turn out for the better in... maybe 3 months?"

"You've GOT to be kidding me!"

"I'm afraid not. Also, I don't kid. I just say facts."

Fey rolled her eyes. How is she going to survive this?

Skipper and Alex came in, glaring at each other. It was apparent they had just fought... again.

"What's the situation, sir?" Kowalski asked, raising an eyebrow at Skipper's angry face.

"Rico, Private, Alex, and I are going to save the girls."

"Sir?"

"You can stay here and monitor the screens and prepare the vital information for our mission, Kowalski."

"Yes sir," Kowalski saluted.

"Hold it," Fey asked, stepping toward Skipper. "What about me?"

His eyes widened, "There is NO freaking way that I am taking YOU with me on a mission."

"What?" Fey shot back. "But you take Alex, huh?"

"I beat him at playing cards," Alex told Fey, a smirk appearing on her feathered face. "That's why he's called on this mission in the first place."

"Gee, great," Fey rolled her eyes. "And you couldn't have thought of me?"

"Hey," Skipper said, already halfway out of the door. "You'll stay with Kowalski and see what other 'vital' information you can come up with."

Fey turned to Kowalski, who was banging his head against a wall.

"Oh come on," she said, crossing her arms in front of her chest. "I'm not THAT bad."

~Caylee's POV~

After gettind dragged into a bright room, I found myself facing the one and only Dr. Blowhole, complete with scooter and evil smirk. (Insert evil music here: DUN DUN DUNNN!) Well, that's what he's like in my mind. Gosh, he's amazing: he can sing, he can build machines that don't explode most of the time, heck, just being a dolphin makes him amazing! I've loved dolphins since I was a little girl but never more than frogs, frogs are number one.

"So, Caylee," he started talking. Wait... what if he offered me to work with him what would I do? The answer is obvious, stay loyal like Rainbow Dash. I had to stick with my friends no matter how smexy this dolphin is. Wow... I have to put my head back to look up at Dr. Blowhole, now I feel short. Oh well.

"That is my name," I answered. "Wear it out and I'll annihiliate you."

"How would you like to join me?" He answered, still wearing that evil smirk.

YES YES YES YES YES! Wait, remember Rainbow Dash... Caylee, stay loyal!

"Hmm, how about no?" I asked.

"Why would you say that? I believe that those guys aren't really your friends."

Ugh, remember Rainbow Dash, stay loyal... ugh, how does she do this?

"So? Doesn't mean that I'll join the first smexy dolphin I see," I shot back. Eeep! Did I just call him smexy out loud?

"Come on," his voice sounded bored. "They don't know a single thing about you."

"Well," I said, "you don't know a thing either."

"Yes, but I am willing to find out, while all the others have done is argue with you." This guy is GOOD, it's actually true... NO STAY RAINBOW DASH!

"You know, I don't argue with all of them," I answered desperately "In fact, I used to be friends with Eva."

"Exactly," Blowhole smirked. "Used, but something must have happened for you to say it in the past tense." Ouch. He had me there. Rainbow Dash protects her friends, I barely know the others and they barely know me.

"So what's the answer, Caylee?"

"Rainbow Dash."

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

"Rainbow Dash never turns on her friends, no matter what!"

"Yes," Blowhole's voice started to sound a bit impatient, "but are they really your friends? They didn't even notice you go." Hmmm... he had a point... NO! BAD! Caylee! No more doubts!

"So what would be in it for me?" I had to ask.

"Well, you will get to rule the world by my side."

"Hmmm, ruling world with smexy dolphin..." Blowhole smiled. Oh fudge, did I just say that outloud? CURSE MY OUTLOUD THINKING!

"So is that a yes? You should realize by now that I have noticed your love of things that are evil." No, I don't... I just like it when the good guys get blown up on TV and the evil guys win and dominate the world and everyone dies... oh, okay. Maybe he had a point. He was right. I love bad guys more than good guys.

"Okay," I reply darkly.

"So you're joining me?"

"On one condition."

"And that is...?"

"Cookies. If I'm on the dark side, I need cookies."

Blowhole did his evil laugh, "Very well, you are now Agent 99."

"No, call me Double Agent 99.8," I answered.

"Why the .8?" he look questioningly.

"Because on Febreeze commercials, they say 'cleans 99.9 percent of bacteria', so I say 99.8 to be different. Everyone else has no decimals in their agent number, at least, that I know of, so it's 99.8 or no deal."

"Very well, Double Agent 99.8."

I smiled at that. It had a nice ring to it.

~Operation Damsel in Distress~

Darkness enveloping them.

It was the perfect night for getting several kidnapped girls and their crushes back, Skipper thought to himself. Next to him, Alex crouched, her eyes sparkling in the moonlight. He grinned and swiftly motioned with his hand. Move on. Take the next turn left. And stay close to the shadows. Alex nodded and dodged into the dark, Rico and Private already in front of her. Skipper closely followed behind her.

Mission on!

~Back at the Penguin's HQ~

"I can't believe I have to stay behind attaching cables to each other," Fey groaned, picking up another cable.

"No! Don't touch that!" Kowalski the cable from her hand. "You just go" -he spotted a coner- "Go sit there and watch or do something... just don't touch anything."

"Gee, thanks," Fey said, rolling her eyes. Kowalski went back to the cable buisness. Finally, the TV set went all fuzzy and Blowhole's lair appeared on the screen.

"Skipper," Kowalski picked up his walkie-talkie, "Phase 1 is completed on our side." He glanced at Fey, leaning her head back. "How about you guys?"

"Ci siamo quasi," came back the crackling reply.

"Bless you, sir."

"I wasn't sneezing, Kowalski, I was saying that we're almost there."

"Oh."

~At Blowhole's Lair, in cages~

Karen watched tiredly at Eva and Julien gnawing at the metal bars of their cage.

"It's not gonna work," she sighed tiredly. The hawk and the lemur ignored her and kept 'biting the bullet.' Karen closed her eyes and leaned her head back against the metal bars of her own cage. They felt cold and hard against her skull. A certain penguin's face started to form in her mind, the grin on his face perfected by his scar, the bad-boy mohawk contrasting with the blue deep puppy eyes.

"You hear that," Ann's voice interrupted her thoughts. Karen hastily looked over to her and Kaito, stuck in another cage away from hers. Caylee had been in that cage a while ago, now she was still missing.

"What was it?" Karen asked, trepidation creeping up her back at Ann's expression. She jerked her head toward the door.

"Someone is coming nearer," she hissed. "They almost reached us now!"

Karen perked up, her chipmunk ears picking up extra sounds. "Not only that, but it seems like several lobsters, judging from the clanging sounds and Blowhole's machine, the smooth motor. And... I seem to hear a higher sound, like claws against stone floor."

"CAYLEE!" Eva screamed happily. "It has to be her! She's an otter, remember?" She eyed the metal bars and sunk her beak into them as far as she could, which wasn't very far.

"Maybe she can rescue us!" Ann said excitedly and hugged Kaito. He smirked and fell over banging his head against the metal bottom of the cage.

"Ouch."

Ann giggled and kissed him gob-smack on the lips, then sat up.

"Right," Karen hissed. "What are we gonna do?"

Ann shrugged sadly, "Wait, I guess. I sure wish Alex or Fey were here. Or maybe Caylee can help us?"

"You're right," Eva thought of the time when Alex and Fey had joined her under the table. She put her beak from the bars and pushed Julien back.

"That was tasting like expired lychees," Julien wrinkled his nose.

"Prepare yourself," Ann said, crouching in the dark part of her cage. Kaito joined her, quiet like a mouse. Eva nodded and looked at Karen. Then she stood erect in her cage at the side, watching attentively. Even Julien climbed up the bars of their cage and pushed his body against it to hide himself.

Karen sighed, then crouched on the floor of her cage as the footsteps stopped in front of the door. This better work, she thought.

~In the Penguin's HQ~

"Where are you located?" Kowalski asked Skipper through his walkie-talkie.

Alex's voice came back to him, "We're right outside Blowhole's entrance. We need some more time. Where is Blowhole right now?"

"Where's Skipper?" Kowalski muttered, scared to talk to a female being over a walkie-talkie.

"Busy." Alex answered, rolling her eyes. "But where is Blowhole?"

"He's entering the room where Eva and the rest are with a bunch of lobsters and Caylee," Fey quickly took the device and explained to Alex.

"Great. Any way we can get to them faster?" Alex asked relieved.

"I would suggest using one of the upper air shafts," Fey answered, ignoring Koawalski's tries to retrieve the walkie-talkie from her. "They are all over the rooms. If you get into one of them, you'll have instant acess to any room, even locked ones."

"Perfect." Alex nodded and watched Skipper trying to shoo away a pigeon. It had mistaken his flat head for something... else but decided it would make an ideal replacement for a bathroom. Suddenly, the walkie-talkie in her hand blinked from a green light to a red light and Alex sighed. Time to move on.

Kowalski ripped the walkie-talkie out of Fey's hand, turned it off and held it over his head.

"Not fair," Fey grumbled. "Why can't you let me do anything?"

"I will let you do something," Kowalski explained. "When everything's over... you could wash the dishes or something."

"I'll throw the dishes at your head, instead." Fey's eyes narrowed. "I'm gonna help and you are not going to-"

She was cut short by Kowalski's scared eyes.

"Don't move," he mouthed. Fey tensed her body instantely and waited, her heart beating. Suddenly the tall penguin slumped over, his voice ringing through her mind: "Run!" Fey turned around to see several lobsters behind her, all of them smirking, all of them holding guns. One of the guns was smoking. A small gurgling sound escaped Fey's throat.

~Operation Damsel in Distress~

"She said to move through the airshafts," Alex explained, opening one of the tunnel-like shafts. Rico blew away the metal sheet guarding the opening and Alex pushed her body through. Hmm, she thought, inside it's not as narrow as the entrance. A second later, something blocked the light and she heard Skipper groaning.

"You're kidding!" Alex said, rolling her eyes. "You don't fit?"

"I need to lay off the snowcones," Skipper said pouting. Alex scampered backwards and held her foot into Skipper's face.

"Hold on, buddy," she said and winced as he grasped her foot. Then Alex pulled forward, felt her muscles strain and her back hurt. Finally Skipper moved a bit forward and after a second, his body clashed against hers and they were sliding from the impact into the shaft. Rico and Private quickly followed.

"I blame you!" Alex hissed at Skipper, who just smirked at her as they slid along the narrow, a bit slanted shaft. Finally Alex heard voices underneath them and she put out her flippers to stop them. She was about to comment on the fact that people were right underneath them, until Skipper put his flipper to her beak.

"Don't say anything!" he whispered. "I'll take charge from here on." Alex just rolled her eyes. The voices were right underneath them and Alex could hear a deeper, smooth voice and Caylee's voice.

"Blowhole." Skipper narrowed his eyes.

"Why did they stop right outside the door, Skippah?" Private asked.

~Somewhere not so nice...~

The first thing Fey noticed when she woke up was something poking at her, jabbing her in the ribs. She quickly opened her eyes to see a feathered face looming over her.

"Kowalski?" she squinted.

"No, it's Eva," the hawk answered, smiling brightly. Fey sat up, rubbing her aching head. That someone was still poking her and she turned to glare at Julien.

"Could you PLEASE stop that," Fey said through clenched teeth. Poke, poke. Fey pushed him away from her and looked around her.

"Where are we?" she asked, confusedly, making out a few voices. "Kaito, Ann? Karen?"

"And, unfortunately, my humble self, stuck in, what seems, an iron cage with a diameter of-"

"Mort?" Fey asked innocently. "Is that you?"

"NO! It's me, Kowalski."

Fey grinned and was about to say something, when Julien freaked out and started panicking, "Then where is Mort?" He threw himself at the cage and started biting the bars. Eva grinned at Fey.

"Some lobsters brought you in," she explained. "We thought they were gonna attack us or something or burn us or even worse, make us eat broccoli, but-"

"How can broccoli be worse than being burned!" Kaito banged his head against the cage. Fey noted the tensions between the different cages and cleared her throat.

"Hey, we can get out of this, right, guys?" she looked at each of them with a smile, but only Kowalski returned it.

"Sure," Eva said, a bit sarcastically, glancing at Julien who was still gnawing at the bars.

"He does that, sometimes," she explained. Karen from the other side of the room put her hands to the bars.

"So, Alex is the last one to still rescue us?" she moaned pessimistically.

"And Caylee," Eva said cheerily, taking out a bag of delicious white fluffiness. "Popcorn, anyone?"

"Where did you get that?" Ann asked with big eyes. Fey could make Kaito out in the darkness, but just barely.

"Uhm, no idea," Eva munched. "But it sure is good."

"We're in a cartoon, what did you expect?" Karen said, her eyes a bit reddened. "I'm going to go lunatic, I swear."

"Can't, that's my job," Eva said and offered some popcorn to Fey, who took some.

"But," Fey said, eating the popcorn, "if we're in a cartoon, wouldn't that mean we have some extra bonuses, like... uhm, what do people in cartoons do?"

"Be blown up without suffering any mortal harm?" Kowalski suggested.

"Do amazing tricks, like jump over buildings," Ann added.

"Get stuff out of thin air?" Eva grinned, holding her popcorn into the air. Kowalski quickly got his clipboard and started scribbling.

"Or wait," Fey sighed. "We could just wait and see what will come at us."

"We could do that." Karen agreed. "And wait for the rest to come and rescue us." Her thoughts wandered back to Rico's handsome face and she leaned her face against the bars.

There was a loud thud and everyone looked up. There were four black and white balls tumbling from a black hole in the ceiling. As they landed, the girls could distinctively hear a "Seriously, Skipper, you need to go easy on the snowcones."

"Alex!" everyone cried. Then, "Skipper! Private! Rico!"

"BOB!" Julien shouted putting his hands up in the air. Silence followed and everyone groaned.

"Right," Skipper said, "of course, that went all according to plan."

"Sure," Ann smirked. Karen looked up to see Rico staring at her with a lopsided smile. She blushed and smiled back.

"Reunited," Fey groaned. "What a party!"

"Party?" Julien grinned, taking Eva by her wings. "Let's rock it, baby!" He started dancing to imaginary music. Skipper watched the scene with a scowl, while Alex talked at him, complaining about this and that. Ann and Kaito were grinning at each other and Kowalski smiled nervously at Fey, who tried her best to not look at him. A scream rose up inside of Skipper, into his lungs, and exploded in the air.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!"

Silence.

"Why can't SOMETHING go right for once?" he screamed into the silence. "Ever since these... girls came, my men have turned to babies, my headquarters have been rocketed by-"

A taunting voice interrupted his beautiful speech.

"Pen-GOO-in."

Finally, the door had opened.

Sorry for the suckish chapter... :( we just wanted to start getting on a bit with the story, get it rolling again. :) next is Karenkook's turn


	7. Chapter 7

I guess it's my turn. :D (Again.) This chapter

seems so-so, and short, to me.

Disclaimer (Since none of us seemed to put

this down): None of us own the penguins, or any of the characters of the

Penguins of Madagascar. The only people we own are ourselves. We also don't own

any of their songs.

"Caylee!" they all yelled, except for the lobsters, Dr. Blowhole, and, of

course, Caylee.

It was a surprise for them, really; seeing their friend right next to the

enemy. At first they all thought she had turned on them, but then, they looked

closely. Caylee's paws were handcuffed behind her back. Caylee looked at them, a

bored expression painted on her furry face. Why would she turn on them, anyways?

She was their friend, right?

"Let her go, Blowhole!" ordered Skipper. Dr. Blowhole smirked.

"Now why would I do that?" the dolphin asked him. "After all, she could be

very useful to me." A brief very paranoid thought flashed through

Skipper, Fey, Alex, and Karen's minds before quickly leaving.

"How?" asked Alex skeptically.

"Well, with her in my possession, you wouldn't dare touch me." he stated as

if that were obvious.

Fey questioned his theory. "How can you be so sure?"

"If any of you try to even try to disrupt your plans or try to disobey my

orders, then your dear friend will feel my anger. If you do as I say, she will

not be harmed."

"What are your plans?" asked Alex

"Why should I tell you?" he asked her. "What good would that do me? All you

need to know is that you need to make sure you follow my commands. Otherwise,

the otter gets it."

"How can we trust you? After all, you are evil." Private pointed out. "With

admittedly, an amazing sing voice."

"Hmmm.. I'd actually like to hear you sing. You know, to see if you are

actually a great singer as Private suggested you are. Can you?" Karen asked,

leaning against her cage.

"Yeah, let's hear you sing." agreed Eva

"I'd like to hear you too." Caylee spoke up. Everyone, besides the guys,

pleaded for him to sing.

"Fine." Dr. Blowhole finally agreed He pressed a button and a microphone was

placed in his flippers. "If it'll get you guys back on topic."

"It will." Fey assured him. Blowhole rolled his eyes at the girls' interest

in his singing, but was secretly flattered.

He cleared his throat. "Only I, Dr. Blowole, know how to tame this beast

and so. Won't you listen to my power ballad solo?" The girls grinned. He was

singing 'Porpoise Power Ballad'; the song he sang in 'The Return of Dr.

Blowhole's Revenge'. "In a world of mediocre minds where genius is dissed by

ignoramous mankind, prepare to be pleasantly astounded. Astounded, oh! I wanna

control you. I want to make you mine. I wanna cajole you. An offer that I hope

you shan't decline."

"Is this really necessary?" whispered Skipper to Alex.

"Shh! Don't interrupt!" Alex whispered back. Skipper seemed slightly offended

and jealous.

"I've got an ocean of devotion, and you're the one for me." continued

Blowhole. "A mutant disaster! Well, I'll be your master! And together we'll

be, in a wonderful wicked harmony! Like a beautiful evil destiny! Livin' large,

in absolute charge of metropolitan NYC! I've got an ocean of devotion and you're

the one for me. You're the one for me, oooh."

"Bravo! Bravo!" started Karen, clapping her paws. The girls cheered for

Blowhole, causing almost all males (except Private and the dolphin) to get

jealous.

"Pfft. You call that singing?" asked Julien, envious that Eva's attention was

on Dr. Blowhole. "I can be singing way betterer than fish face!"

Seeing how the conversation was going off-topic, Kowalski decided to guide it

back; although, he fought the urge to argue that he was a better singer than

aquatic mammal. "Anyways, how can we be sure that you will not harm our friend

despite us following your orders?"

The mammal raised a fin, "I promise not to harm a single hair on your

friend."

"You promise?" asked Ann. "Cross your heart and hope to die?" Blowhole

crossed his heart the best he could. The penguins, Julien, and the girls

exchanged glances, silently asking each other if they believed in what the evil

scientist was saying.

"Do we really have a choice?" asked Kaito.

"We always have a choice." commented Alex.

"Question is, what are our other choices?" asked Ann.

"Well, you could attempt to escape and leave your friend at my mercy, do what

I tell you to do, or you all" - Dr. Blowhole pointed at Skipper, Rico, Private,

and Alex - "could leave all your friends here at my disposal."

"I choose the second choice." commented Karen.

"Second." agreed Rico. Kaito, Ann, Kowalski, Private, Julien, and Eva

nodded.

"I guess I choose the second choice." said Fey.

Alex added, "The second does seem to be the best so far."

"Fine." Skipper sighed. "I guess we have no choice." Dr. Blowhole smirked in

satisfaction; Caylee still had a bored look on her face, but her eyes had a

spark of satisfaction as well. It was there for a second; luckily, no one

noticed. Luckily for her and Blowhole, anyways.

"Good." the dolphin said, the word rolling out his tongue like he hadn't

drunk water in many days and finally took a sip. "Lobsters! Show these four to

their cages. Remember, one word of defiance out of you, and your friend here

pays the price."

Skipper, Rico, and Alex scowled, but they allowed the lobsters to place them

in a cage. Rico was placed in the same cage as Karen, Alex and Skipper were

placed in the cage where Caylee had resided in, and Private was placed in the

cage alone, but near Ann and Kaito.

"There, nice and safe with your crushes." teased Blowhole; the comment making

the ten blush. Caylee hid a grin from their reactions.

"I don't have a crush on him!" objected Fey pointing a finger at

Kowalski.

"And I don't have a crush on her!" Kowalski objected pointing at the red

panda, yet the blushes from the two of them, not from embarrassment, suggested

otherwise.

"Same goes for me. I don't have a crush on Skipper! I mean, why would I?"

asked Alex, unconsciously thanking that her blush was barely, barely

visible. "He's bossy, arrogant, stubborn, paranoid, sexist, and all-around

hot-headed!"

"Good, because I wouldn't have a crush on a bossy penguin who's better off

doing what she was originally brought to earth to be!" commented Skipper. By

this time, Blowhole, Caylee, and the others had already left the room.

"And what's that?"

"To be a good little female and allow the males to do the more manly and

dangerous things for her. I mean, that's how it should be; a woman should be

protected by a male. After all, everyone knows women are weak, cowardly, and

belong in a kitchen. They don't belong in the battlefield! I mean, look what has

happened because of that."

"Are you blaming us for this?" Alex was shocked, enraged mostly, but also

shocked. "I can't believe this. It's because of you that we got ourselves

into this mess! I mean, you are his nemesis!" The two of them continued

to argue with each other.

Eva and Julien continued to gnaw at the bars. The two were determined to

escape, even if they were attempting a way that had a very minimal chance of

succeeding. Fey sat away from Kowalski, lost in thought. Kowalski sat opposite

of her, also lost in thought. Kaito hugged Ann, though she didn't need a hug,

but who was she to complain? Rico and Karen sat next to each other, neither

speaking, but they sat in a comfortable silence like all the rest of them. Alex

and Skipper continue to argue. Private watched everyone. He smiled at all of

them; despite how the situation seemed to be, at least the ten were with their

supposed crushes. It seemed pretty obvious to everyone, except Fey, Alex,

Skipper, and Kowalski who reused to admit it. Everyone with the one they crushed

on, however strange it may be.

Skipper and Alex's voices intertwined in an argument continued to fill the

room. They grew louder and louder with each word. It started to get on

everyone's nerves.

"Can you guys please be quiet?" yelled/asked Fey. They continued to argue,

not even acknowledging that Fey was talking to them. Fey looked at the others,

who were also getting annoyed, and brought three fingers up. She silently

started counting backwards. 3, 2, 1.

"QUIET!" all of them yelled at the two penguins once Fey's last finger was

curled. The force of everyone yelling shook the cages and dust fell from the

roof, shocking Alex and Skipper and shutting them up. With one last glare, the

argument was finished. Complete, deafening silence took over. Ann was the one

who broke it.

"Guys, what are we going to do?" she asked. "We can't just sit here and do

nothing. Caylee is in danger!"

"Which is why we will be escaping." answered Alex, sitting as far from

Skipper as she can.

"How?" questioned Karen.

"He said that he has something waiting for us if we do try to escape." added

Eva.

"Whatever it can be being, nothing is a much for the king!" Julien exclaimed

flexing his 'muscles', no matter how small they may be.

"What about Savio?" asked Private.

"Pfft. Savio is being no match for-"

"The snake, Ringtail, not Fred." Skipper interrupted.

"Oh."

Silence passed. This time, Karen broke it. "Does anybody have a plan?" They

all shrugged. Fey rubbed the bars of the cage, thinking intently.

Her eyes shined as an idea was implanted in her head. "I might, perhaps."

"What's your plan?" asked Alex.

"Okay, here's what we are going to do..."

*~With Blowhole and Caylee~*

Caylee removed her paws from the handcuffs and rubbed her wrists. She and

Blowhole walked down a hallway towards a room where they would continue his

plans.

"Genius, Blowhole, pure genius." the otter smirked. "Having me pretend to be

your captive was a great idea. I would've liked to tell them I was betraying

them, though."

"I would've liked to, too, but then, they wouldn't have as strong a will as

they have believing you are my prisoner." The mammal told her. "If they knew you

were joining me, then there would be a chance that they'd just abandoned you and

escape on their own."

Caylee looked down. They wouldn't abandon me even if they knew, would

they? Under her breathe, she mumbled, "They aren't my friends. What makes

you think they'll even come to 'rescue' me?"

"They act like they're your friends, despite them having nary a clue on who

you are. This will prompt them to helping you. Remember, Caylee, they won't try

to know you, but I will."

"Explain to me why we're pretending to do this again?"

"By doing this, they'll bring you with them where you can gather more

information on all of them. You can bring to me their Achilles heels and watch

them fall while you and I rise. Then you can do anything you wish to do at any

time."

"Hmm..." Caylee grinned as her imagination soared with what she could do.

"Another good reason." The two (plus the lobsters) finally arrived in front a

door. "Shall we discuss your terms inside?" the dolphin asked. The otter

nodded and stepped inside, the aquatic mammal following right behind.

That's all folks! :D Well, for my chapter at

least. The singing part was really out of boredom, and I would really have that

paranoid thought I had if I was actually there. That's what I get for reading

those ATLA stories. Review and I'll give you a penguin and a giraffe! If I can

find them in Europe before the cops... This is Karenkook, over and

out.


End file.
